YuGiOh Time Traveling Duelists
by UltimateOdin19
Summary: It's time, time to duel again... It's ten years after the great battle against the Earthbound Immortals and the war against Yliaster. And we see a new Dueling style soon to be released. Our new hero is a boy names Spencer Xeon, top student of Duel Master's University. Together with his friend, Dennis Fudo, and arrogant billionaire dueling protege' Eric Xuyu, must save the world.


Author Note:

Hey guys and gals here it is the long awaited bridge from YuGiOh 5Ds to YuGiOh Zexal, I Do not own YuGiOh or any copyrights to YuGiOh at all just did this for fun all characters are based off of real life friends and if you would like to be a character, first 10 favorites or reviewers get to be in the story. Hope you like it.

Spencer and Eric are in class learning how to duel "correctly" when all of a sudden, their cards disappear and a loud disturbance is heard outside. To their dismay, Their Monsters have become real. Now they must find a way to stop them and save Tri-Town.

Prologue: A Duel to End All

"NO! Aster cries as his most powerful monster, Destiny Dragoon is destroyed by a powerful force that was only seen as a great flash of light. All Aster Phoenix could do is stare in horror as his Life Points dropped to Zero and the world around him faded to a pale white…

Chapter I

It started like any other day, but today was different.

Spencer Xeon, top student at Duel Masters University, was walking down to class when all of a sudden a blinding light appears as he steps out his dorm-room door.

"Spencer Xeon, you have been chosen to save the world from a great threat," a disembodied voice echoes through Spencer's very soul.

Then, as suddenly as the light appeared, it vanished.

"_Odd,_" thought Spencer as he walked casually out the door, "_that's not the first time I've seen something like that…" "Oh well, time for class," _he said as Spencer Xeon headed into the hallowed halls of Duel Masters University.

"_Take your seat, Mr. Xeon,"_ Geraldine Fitzgerald, the annoying Vice Chancellor of Duel Masters University yelled from behind his giant marble-topped desk.

"_Class has begun students." _Mr. Fitzgerald said as he walked over to the board. "_Great, time to listen to the dork in a tutu, man what I wouldn't give to have a real life, not stuck in this classroom." _Spencer said. "_Mr. Xion, you will be dueling Mr. Xuyu for today's classroom duel." _ The Vice Chancellor said.

Shocked at his opponent's name, Spencer fell out of his chair.

From across the room a dark caped figure walks to the duel arena. His name is Eric Xuyu, the Senior President of Duel Masters University.

Stuttering from fright, Spencer said, "_I have to duel E...E…Eric Xuyu?" "He's never been defeated!" _As Spencer shuffled over to the Dueling Arena set up outside of the classroom.

Xuyu walked over to his side of the dueling arena and began to shuffle his deck. "_You don't stand a chance Spencer, give up now." _Xuyu said as he placed his deck into his Duel Disk. As Xuyu is getting ready for the duel, Spencer finally reaches the Dueling Arena and trips over a chord on the floor.

"_Man that's the third time this week, if I keep this up, I'll never be as good as Yusei, Jaden, or ever the great King of Games himself." _"_Are you gonna stop whining and duel or do I need to tell Fitz that you forfeit already." _Xuyu snapped_. "I'm ready," _Spencer said as he placed his Deck into his Duel Disk, "_or as ready as I'll ever be_." "_Let's DUEL_!" Spencer and Eric Say aloud as the Life Point Counters light up on their Duel Disk, and Illuminate at 4000.

"_My move first slacker," _Eric Xuyu says as he draws his first card.

Looking down at his hand he examines his undefeated Morphotronic Transformers Deck.

_ "First I'll Summon Morphtronic Celfon (Attack: 100/ Defense: 100) to the field in Attack Mode!" _As he says this, a giant Cell Phone materializes on the field, then transforms into a robot with a 6 digit number pad on its chest.

"_Next, I activate Morphtronic Celfon's Special Ability allowing a game of chance, for you see, Celfon's number pad dials a number and depending on what number it lands on, I get to draw that many cards then, if there is a Morphtronic monster in it, I can Special Summon it to the field then the rest go back to my deck."_Eric Xuyu sneered pride fully.

_"Now, let's see what fate has in store for you shall we," _he he said this, his Celfon's number pad began to beep and click and the numbers began to light up, finally landing on a three.

"_Uh-oh, this could be trouble for me," _Spencer thought, _"I better get ready to counter for my next turn."_

Eric Xuyu was gleaming with arrogance. "_Perfect. I got a three. Just what I wanted! Now I draw 3 cards and… oh look what we have here, I Special Summon Morphtronic BoomBoxen in attack mode. But wait, there's still much more to come…"_

_ "Next I activate the Spell Card, Double Summon which allows me to conduct another Normal Summon this Turn. And your luck has run out Spencer, because I Normal Summon Road Synchron, the Tuner Monster.(Attack: 1600/Defense: 800)"_

_ "Oh no now he can Synchro Summon," _thought Spencer frighteningly. "I better think of something quick before I don't even have a turn…

"_Now, using the power of the stars, I Synchro Summon, Road Warrior!" (Attack: 3000/ Defense: 1500)_Xuyu said. Suddenly, A giant steel plated warrior materialized on Eric Xuyu's Field and with that, a cold, tingling feeling enveloped Spencer Xeon, sending shivers down his spine.

"_Oh no, here it goes again." _Spencer says as bright light envelopes him and echoes through him, "_**Spencer, you will need to have courage or you will perish…" "**__Admit defeat, Spencer, you have no way of surviving this duel." _Xuyu beams.

_"Give up now and I may spare you this humiliating defeat." _"_I end my turn by activating Road Warriors effect, once per turn I can Special Summon a Lvl 2 or below Warrior or Machine Type monster to the field. And I use this effect to Special Summon Morphtronic Clocken." (Attack: _600/Defense: 1100)

"_Next since it is the end of my turn my Clocken gains a Clock Counter._" As he says this, a number 1 blips into existence on Morphtronic Clocken.

The class looks on in awe of Eric Xuyu's Flawless first turn. A kid in the crowd states, "_There's no way Spencer Xeon can win now. He can't get through that wall of monsters."_

As the kid finishes speaking, Spencer gets focused and says, "_My move, and I draw!" _ As he draws he grins and says, "_First I place two cards facedown and then I Summon Tardy Orc. (Attack: 2200/ Defense:0) Next I activate the Equip Spell card, Axe of Despair, which I will equip to my Tardy Orc boosting his attack points by a whopping 1000!" _ Spencer beams.

"_Ha! A lot of good that will do you, your Tardy Orc can't attack the first turn he is summoned. Next time, how about studying instead of trying to flirt with girls that are out of your league." _Eric Xuyu sneers.

"Disappointed, Spencer says, _"I end my turn."_

Laughing Maliciously, Eric Xuyu says, "_My turn and for you, this marks the end for you. I draw."__"Next I activate Celfon's special ability allowing fate to decide how early to destroy you, do your thing Celfon."_

As he says this, the numbers on Celfon's chest begin to light up and beep finally landing and ending the dial-up on the number 1. "_Humph, only a one? Whatever_," he snidely remarks.

As he draws the card he smiles evilly and says, _"I Special Summon Morphtronic Remoten_." (Attack: 300 / Defense: 1200) "_Next I activate Road Warriors effect allowing me to Special Summon this, my Morphtronic Vacuumen_." (Attack: 0 / Defense: 0) "_Next, I tune Morphtronic Remoten and Morphtronic Vacuumen together to bring out, The Level 4 Wonder, Armory Arm._" (Attack: 1800 /Defense: 1200) "_Next, using Armory Arm's effect I equip it to Road Warrior, boosting Road Warrior's Attack by 1000, more than enough to squash your pathetic Orc."_ Pride fully, Eric Xuyu laughs and says, "It's over."

"_Not so fast Eric_," Spencer cries out over Eric's evil laughter, "_I activate the Trap Card, Just Dessert. This card allows me to deal Life Point damage to you times 500 for every monster on your field and you happen to have 4. So that's 2000 Points of Direct Damage."_

Suddenly Eric Xuyu's Life Point Counter Drops to 2000 and Eric gets Zapped by a powerful electric shock. "_AHHHHH!_" Eric Xuyu cried out with a loud shout as a static shock send pain down his entire body. "_THIS ISN'T OVER_," Eric cries out, _"I'M ENDING THIS NOW!_" "_I equip my Armory Arm to Road Warrior, now his Attack is 4000! Next I use the Morphtronic Accelerator Spell Card from my hand and send a Morphtronic Datatron in my hand back to my Deck and destroy your other face-down card. Now, the secondary effect of Morphtronic Accelerator activates as I draw a card. Next, I activate The Spell Card I Just drew, Monster Reborn, allowing me to Resurrect Road Synchron from my Grave. Next, I clinch my victory with the synchro summon of your worst nightmare, I Synchro Summon Power Tool Dragon."_ "_Behold your end, come forth mighty Power Tool Dragon."_

With a loud Crash, a giant metallic beast emerges from the light and lands on the ground with a loud thud.

"_**ROARRRRR!" **_ The giant beast cries out with great fury.

Spencer, shaking from sheer fright, steps back as a giant wave of energy crushes into him and sends him into a panic as a jolt of electricity shocks him to the point of passing out.

"_You aren't ready for the big leagues kid; go home you don't belong here." _Eric Xuyu sneers as the duel ends and Eric walks off.

"_I…I…. I lost…." _Spencer stutters out. The Vice Chancellor, Geraldine Fitzgerald rushes over and exclaims, _"Class is over now. Everyone leave!" _As everyone leaves, the Vice Chancellor says, _"Mr. Xeon, I'm afraid you failed today's dueling test. Better luck next time."_

Suddenly Spencer's Friend Dennis walks over and says to Spencer Xeon, "_Hey man, don't worry you'll win next time for sure." _ "_Thanks Dennis_," Spencer says, _"I needed that."_

Later that day, as Spencer and Dennis were walking back to their dorms, a weird feeling engulfed them as if they were being watched.

Suddenly out of the shadows of a dark alley came a dark figure. Surprised, Spencer and Dennis stepped back.

"_And where are you two slackers headed?"_ the dark figure sneered.

"_The honors dorms are for actual duelists not for children." "Who are you, and what do you want with us?" _Dennis said. "Yeah, why pick on us?" Spencer said.

"_Because, you're too stupid to even be in the honors dorms; and I'm going to prove it right here and now_," Sneered the dark figure.

"_When I'm done with you, everyone will know just how sad and pathetic you really are Spencer Xeon._ " The dark figure laughed maliciously.

"_Then if you want to face Spencer, you have to go through me!_" Dennis screamed as he slams his deck into his Ocean Blue Duel Disk. "_You won't even take a single point off of me before you meet your end_." Dennis sneered.

"_Grrr… I'll crush you, you little dog,_" Jeered the dark figure. "_When I'm done, you and your pathetic friend here will be expelled,_" the dark figure emerged revealing himself.

"_W…W…Who are you?"_ Spencer and Dennis ask frighteningly. "_Win and you may find out, lose and, well bye, bye doggies." _Sneered the mysterious person.

"DUEL!" All three shouted as the Life Point Counters Counted up to 4000 the school's legal dueling count.

"_Since its two against one, I get a little, hehe boost_," laughed the mysterious person as his Life Point Counter Raised to 8000.

Suddenly, Dennis and Spencer heard a voice echoing through their mind that said, "_**THE TIME HAS COME, BE PREPARED. YOU WILL NEED GREAT COURAGE AND, THESE…" **_The voice said as it faded away. "_Weird," _said Dennis. "_Yeah, very weird but I hope that we can take this dude or we won't be in school much longer…" Spencer said. "If I lose this duel I'm out because you aren't allowed to lose more than one duel a day." "I better make it count."_

Suddenly Dennis' and Spencer's Deck began to glow and a card lit up. "Well, here we go…." Spencer and Dennis said together. The mysterious figure sneered, "_Hahaha you better get your Game On!"_

_End Chapter_

_Author Notes:_

_Hi guys and galzzz bet yall didnt suspect me dbzfan117 on here lol well my friend here needed help editing and stuff cause he is new to fan-fiction. But anyway laterzzzzzzzzzzzz._


End file.
